1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an edge light type lighting device emitting planar light and to a display apparatus employing the lighting device as a backlight.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus for displaying an image using a non-luminescent display panel such as a liquid crystal panel includes a backlight illuminating the display panel from behind. An example of the backlight includes an edge light type backlight, in which a light guide plate is disposed at the back side of the display panel and a light source is disposed near an edge of the light guide plate. In the edge light type backlight, light from a light source enters an edge of the light guide plate, diffuses inside the light guide plate and is emitted from one planar surface of the light guide plate. As the light source, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) is used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-158035 describes a lighting device utilized as a backlight of a display apparatus with an increased screen size.